When daisies wilt
by JavaJunkieShip
Summary: What if Luke was the one who stopped Lorelai from getting married with Max [121 until 204]? A story dedicated to my first OTP.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Luke was the one who stopped Lorelai from getting married with Max [121 till 204]? A story dedicated to my first OTP. It's a bit different from the original line bc I add a day between the moment Rachel leaves Luke and the moment Luke goes to Lorelai's to pick up Berth.  
[Please note that English isn't my maternal language so I'm sorry if there are too many faults – I do not own Gilmore Girls, its story or the characters].**

When Lorelai entered the diner alone that morning, Luke thought she was coming to get breakfast – and of course a cup of coffee – as usually and that Rory will arrive to eat with her. She sat at a table near the window and looked outside. Luke stayed behind the counter, surprised that she didn't even say hi to him. He could say by what he saw in her eyes that she was a bit preoccupied. As he decided to go pick up news, Rory entered the diner, but she wasn't alone. A tall man, black hair, dark eyes, well dressed was with her and sat with them at the table. Luke had seen him before. He was with her at the town meeting the night before. He had heard whispers in the town but knowing Lorelai he wasn't sure what to trust. Babette and Patty did mention that she was seeing someone for quite a while and that it was getting serious between them. Until last night, he didn't care much but the fact that the man was coming to his diner made him wonder if what Babette and Patty was saying wasn't true after all… He knew Lorelai was a coveted woman – how could he not know that? – but he also knew that she had… how could he qualify that? Issues maybe? Whatever… Let's say she wasn't the kind of woman who will committed herself to a man who she wasn't sure of. What if it was different this time?

He stared at them a little. The man was looking the menu while Lorelai and Rory were talking. He had a little smile painted on his face, maybe because of what Rory and Lorelai were chatting about. But it wasn't what was bothering Luke: he noticed almost immediately that his hand was resting on Lorelai's thigh under the table. She had her own hand on his and like every time he saw her with a guy, he had that look, caught between sadness and anger. He always had these strong feelings for her but never had the courage to tell her. He was too afraid of the consequences, too afraid she told him she didn't feel the same and thereby too afraid of losing her. They had a moment once tough… When she helped him out redecorate the diner a year ago. And then Christopher came by and he understood quickly that the man made what was going on – or what he thought was going on – fading away…

His train of thoughts made him think of Rachel again. When she left him the night before, she advised him to tell Lorelai the truth. When the door of the diner closed on her, he was determined to go to Lorelai's place and have _the conversation_ with her. Then he pictured things in his mind and like always, cave in completely. And now that he was seeing her with _that guy_ he felt a strong jealousy. _If you continue this way, she'll make her life with someone who will never be you_. He left the counter to pick their order and when he approached their table, he couldn't help but being ice-cold, distant, not talkative. He was once again hurt, even if he knew it was partly his fault. But she never made it clear neither…

— What can I get you? he asked.  
— Well _hello_ to you too, said Lorelai surprised by his cold voice.  
The guy smiled at her before looking at Luke with interest. Luke could say by his face that the guy had hear about him; there was interest in his eyes. And it came back to him… He was the man he saw Lorelai with that night, when he was serving coffee to the freezing reenactors. The one who _kissed_ her under the snow. His jealousy grew wider…  
— I'll have pancakes, said Rory without specifying that she'll also have coffee. It wasn't necessary to say that after all these years…  
— And you? asked Luke without looking at them.  
— Eggs with bacon and toast, said Lorelai.  
— Both of you?  
— Both of us, responded Lorelai, frowning.  
Luke got back to the counter. He knew his attitude wasn't the best to keep his feelings covered but he couldn't act different. He was tired of being hurt and seeing Lorelai with this guy was just a reminder of his cowardliness. And in a certain way, of hers… Because there was no way she hadn't felt it too, the rare moments they had, and she never did something to guide him…  
— Hey, what's the matter?  
He was so much lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice she was standing on the other side of the counter. This was another proof that she cared after all. Like the guy, who was watching them…. On second thought, how could she take the risk of anything, how could she even be thinking about anything while they were both in a relationship? Well… He wasn't anymore, and she didn't know yet. So, he decided to be half-sincere.  
— I'm sorry, I'm a bit troubled because… Rachel left… last night.  
— What? Luke I'm so sorry… Lorelai appeared to be truly confused.  
— Yeah, she had her reasons…  
He paused and thought fast. Lorelai was looking at him with a certain concern and that's what decided him.  
— And I was wondering if… maybe… we could see each other tonight to talk about it? I don't want to take your time or something but…  
— Sure, we can talk about it, she cut him.  
— Are you sure it's not a problem with… asked Luke, pointing discreetly Max with the pen he was still holding, his eyes on his order book.  
— Max? No. Why would it be?  
So, he goes by Max… What a terrible name, thought Luke.  
— I don't know. He seems to be quite… _staring_ , since you got here.  
— You can come to my place, she said without noticing what he said.  
— Ok then. I will see you tonight.  
She returned to her table and when she sat back, _Max_ took her by shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Luke can surely tell that he looked at him by doing it.

 _ **Should I continue or not? Up to you :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Since Lorelai got back with Max, everything between them has been good. She was glad he had been there for her when Rory was in a bad place and ran away to her grandparents. He always was so kind and comprehensive, patient. His main goal seemed to be pleasing her. Everything was easy and smooth since they had their conversation to make things clear between them. But sometimes, she was a bit disconcerted by his behavior. She felt like he was in awe of her and it was… well, she never took time to think it through. Maybe this was his way of being deeply in love. Anyway, if she liked all the things he made for her to be good, she also wasn't sure of how things will be when (if?) their relationship will take another step. Maybe this was paradoxical, but it was like something was missing… And like always when it comes to relationships, she decided to shut down her train of thoughts to just be in the present moment.

— I had a call from your mother previously, Michel told her with his usual exasperated voice when he had to pass on a message that wasn't related to work.  
— What did she want? Lorelai asked. The news made her stop looking at the papers she was being aware of.  
— She mentioned a situation with Rory and kindly asked me to tell you she want you to call her back about that… He paused. You know, I always loved your mother…  
— Really? Can't see why… said Lorelai.  
— She's a distinguished woman and talking to her was a pleasure… said Michel ignoring her irony. But let me know if you also want me to grab your shopping list and purchase it for you.  
Now it was Lorelai's turn to be exasperated. She took the phone and dialed the number she hated the most calling. Michel smiled at her and she moved away from him to be undisturbed.

— Hello? answered the low voice of her mother.  
— Hi mom, it's me.  
— Lorelai, I'm glad you take time to call me back. I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Rory. Is she ok now? She seemed to be really bad when she stayed with us and since she went back to your house, she didn't tell us anything…  
— Since she went back to _her place_ mom… And yes, she's fine. She's at school right now.  
— Did you two work things out? Because I don't want her to regret the decision she made, she could have stayed a little longer.  
— The only person regretting something is you mom, we both know that. Listen I'm working, Rory and I are doing just fine and…  
— She mentioned a man, Emily cut her.  
— Excuse me? Lorelai asked after a pause. She couldn't believe her mother know that.  
— Don't tell me you went back with her English teacher. That is not how things are supposed to be Lorelai. How do you want your daughter to be good when her mother is dating…  
— No. We already had this conversation and I'm not going to do it once more. Just… stay out of my life and the way I handle things with _my daughter_. It's not because she stayed at your place that you have the right to tell us how to live. I thank you once again, you and dad for what you did but that's it. If Rory didn't want to come home, or didn't want me to be with Max, she would have told me, and I would have respected it, but she made her choice mom, she's fine with it, and you will have to live with that.  
— If you say so, Emily said with this particular displeased voice when she was upset with what her daughter was saying.  
— Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to work, Lorelai said, and hung up.

* * *

Midday was approaching, and Luke was getting ready for the rush. Once he had check that pepper and salt shaker, ketchup and mustard tube, menus and towel dispensers were on all tables, he informed Caesar he will be upstairs for a minute. He closed the door of his little flat and stayed behind it, arms crossed on his chest. He moved forward and sat down on one of his kitchen chairs. He exhaled deeply when he saw the picture left on the table. It was the one Rachel took during the Founders Firelight Festival. The one she told Lorelai has beautiful eyes on. And he said, like an idiot, they were symmetrical… What the hell was on his mind that day?

It was always the same. When it comes to _her_ , he always has this discomfort rushing through his veins… not always, he had to admit but sometimes, depending on the situation. When she jumped into his arms when he brought ice to Rory's birthday he wasn't unease. Until he saw her mother looking at them from behind. Her mother… Even she had told him they were two idiots that night in the hospital. And like always he said to himself (and to her mother) they were just friends. How come, while everyone else seems to have seen it, they never did… something? He tried to tell her, to make her understand. The night she came in the diner with Sookie and Jackson and they spoke about Rune… she had that look, she seemed surprised, but he didn't have the chance to get an answer, even finish his sentence. If Mrs. Kim wouldn't have come... Then she rushed out and he didn't know what to do until she mentioned she had a good time playing cards. It made him happy. So, he told her they could doing it again and then... then there was Christopher. He felt like she will always choose another man. And they are so different from him. Maybe he's not the kind of guy she wants after all. Maybe this wasn't a good idea (even a selfish idea?) wanting to talk to her like he planned. But there were moments tough… He wasn't crazy, his happiness (and his stress but in a good way) can tell it. Even if he wasn't sure of what she wanted. Will he be able, this time, to tell her his feelings?

* * *

 **Hey guys :) I know there isn't much of the story right now. I'm sorry that it's a bit slow but I write it like I feel and to me, if Luke hasn't made anything during the first seasons it's because he wasn't sure of what to do. I think Sookie's right when she says to Lorelai that he sees her dating different guys and he's like, "when is it going to be me?". So here, in these first two chapters, I wanted to insist a bit on that side because I feel the same as Sookie (if I can say it like that). I also see the Lorelai and Max relationship like I described it here. If you think of how things happen in season 3…**

 **Right now, I have an idea of how I'd like to make things happen in this fic' and it's going to be different from the original line. I hope you will enjoy the following chapters and that the beginning please you :) Thank you to those who are reading me until now because it's the first story I write (and in English ^^).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was almost 4pm when Lorelai came home. Except her mother's call she had a good day. Sookie had find a new recipe to add to the menu. When it was ready, she went out of the kitchen with the well-known excitement of hers to make Lorelai taste her fabulous idea: pears covered by cranberries with pieces of beef meat stewed in a beer sauce but… she added an unknown syrup that made the sauce thick and sweet.

— I told you before I wanted to take a bath in the sauce you cook… but this one! Sookie where does this idea comes from?  
— It's a Flamish-French recipe. I was watching TV last night and there was a cook program presenting recipes from all over the world. When I saw this one I just wanted to try it and… I think we'll be the only one to serve this in the Connecticut, Sookie said still excited.  
— Sure, we'll be, Lorelai said with a smile.

She was so glad to have her best friend working with her. It made often days better and less longer. If she had something that was bothering her, she just had to go to the kitchen and talk to Sookie. Most of the time she felt better after because Sookie was a ray of sunshine and energy. Lorelai had thought many times of the day Sookie and her will have their own inn. This really was a project she carried in her heart. And with the creativity of a chef like her, it will surely work.

She opened the fridge door and took the milk. As she started to drink her cup of coffee, her phone rang. She saw MAX on the screen and took the call.

— Hello Arturo, Lorelai said.  
— Don't call me by my second name, Max chuckled. How was your day? I didn't hear from you since this morning.  
— Everything's fine, just a bit over busy as summer's approaching. And yours? Did you finish to correct the copies?  
— I made good progress while I was watching today's exam.  
— _Soo…_ you'll be all mine tonight then, Lorelai said with a smooth voice.  
— I'll be all yours, Max laughed. But don't thrill me like that.  
— I've said nothing! Lorelai exclaimed, playing innocent. What time will you be here?  
— Around seven.  
— Bye Arturo.  
— Stop that.

After hanging up, Lorelai finished her cup of coffee and saw it was already 4.30 pm. She didn't have a clue on when Luke will come by, so she decided to get ready for the night. She knew Rory will not be coming home. Lane invited her over to spend time together. With the exam session they didn't have much time to see each other and as Rory was officially on holiday since the afternoon, they decided to celebrate. Lorelai remembers her mentioning a movie.

She took a shower, put on some light make up and lifted up her hair. Even if was still a bit soon, she put on her new dress. Arriving above the knee, it was black with small white dots. As she was adding a thin and delicate silver chain to her outfit, she heard a knock on the door. She grabbed her shoes and shouted "Coming!" knowing this was Luke. When she arrived downstairs, she put on her shoes and made her way to the door.

— Hi, Lorelai said letting the door open so that he can come in.  
When Luke saw her in the dress she was wearing, he had this little sparkling in his blue eyes.  
— Hi. What's the outfit for? You look… great.  
— Thanks. Max and I are going out tonight.  
— I see, Luke said nodding slowly. The sparkling fade away replaced by hesitation. _Why didn't I think of this eventuality? It was logical she might be going out on a Thursday evening since she had to be at her parents the Friday…_

They headed to the kitchen and sat down at the table. This was kind of their spot when they were talking in her house. There or the stairs of the porch. As Lorelai offered him a bottle of water, he got lost in his thoughts. How was he going to put things in words? He didn't think of it before being with her, he was counting on spontaneity, how he would feel to tell her on the moment. But now he was regretting it because _Max_ could be coming anytime.

— Are you sure it's not a problem, me being here? Because we can also talk about it another time if the timing's not great. _Stop being a coward! If the timing's not great… For you, that's what you mean?_  
— Oh no Luke it's ok, Lorelai said, waving her hand in a "no worries" way. Max's not coming before seven.

Luke nodded slowly once more. He put his own hands on the table, joining his fingers. Lorelai could easily say he was thinking a lot but didn't know how to start the "Rachel conversation". She knew this had to be difficult for him because Rachel was his first true love. Or at least she perceived her that way. And as Luke wasn't the type of guy who had many relationships…

— A few days ago, we had a conversation about being lonely, Luke started.  
— I remember that.  
— Sometimes I feel like… I'm going to be just that guy you know? The man who lives in a little town, owns a diner and makes his job. But that is only succeeding in life. Not _my_ life. You know what I mean?  
— Luke what happened? Lorelai asked.

Luke looked up to see her. She had that concerned expression again, the same as the one she had the morning. The one that shows him she cared and wanted to help him if she could, even if it was only listening to what he had to spill out. He wasn't the kind of guy who explains what he has on his mind, even when it was because he has problems. He was more like keeping things for himself and deal with it by his own. But with her… Something was different. He felt confident. Except when it comes to talk about his feelings for her. It was like the one who keeps things inside of him took out a warning sign to stop the other one who wanted to come clear. And until now, he always listened to the one with the warning sign…

— She told me… well you know. The town's too small for her and I guess that like always, she was… bored.  
— But she seemed to be wanting to make things work this time. You told me all about that milk that wasn't in its usual spot in the fridge and… she searched for places and events to make photos, like Granny's house and the Founders Firelight Festival… Lorelai sighed as Luke was just nodding to all the things she was saying. I'm sorry Luke.  
— Well maybe this wasn't supposed to last. Maybe it's better this way.  
— You think so?

Luke knew that her questions were an opening for him to come clean even if she didn't make it on purpose. But as he tried to push himself to tell her the truth, he can't help but cave in, once again. What if he started to explain everything and that Max came in? He wanted to do it the right way, not just spill it out to tell himself "That's it, I've done it, I told her". He wanted her to know he was sincere and… in love with her for years.

— Yes, Luke confirmed. Sometimes, it's not the right time and the right place for things to be done. And… I don't know. With Rachel, things weren't as they used to be anymore. We came to know it, to face it, with time.

Lorelai nodded, thinking of what she could add to this. Knowing that Luke was having a heart ache made her feel bad for him. He seemed to be fine with it, but she was sure he was hiding what he really felt. She knew he was great at this.

— But I don't want you to think that you're John Muir or Henry David Thoreau as you told me the last time we had this conversation. You're not _different,_ you just… need to find the person who will not make you feel like being with her is settling.  
— You're probably right, Luke said, glancing down at her hand. She had put it on his arm in a comforting gesture.

She smiled at him and they momentarily stayed without saying anything. He felt once again this strong desire for her, as each time they got closer to each other. It was like a fire burning through himself, from his feet to his head. He had this impulse once again, that made him want to put his fingers in her curly hair or grab her by the waist and kiss her. _To hell this guy wearing suits!_

— In fact, there was something else I wanted to tell you…  
— Sure?

She had that look, the one in which he could see clearly in her eyes she was wondering what else he wanted to share with her. And then came this awful knock on the door. Lorelai glanced at the wall clock and see it was only 6.30pm. She frowned and stood up to see who was knocking. Luke heard her saying "Hey! You're early".

— As always sorry. But you're ready and beautiful.  
Luke sighed and stood up too while they still were in the hall.  
— Thanks. Hum… I'm not alone.

Max and Lorelai headed to the kitchen and when Max discovered Luke next to the work plan, his smile went away. Luke couldn't help but gloat internally because this was the second time he made Max feel… how could he qualify that? Disturbed by him being around Lorelai? Even… threatened?

— You remember Luke, from this morning, Lorelai said.  
— Quite well, Max answered. Something in his voice was definitely showing he was upset.  
— I should get going, Luke said. Now he couldn't help but feel rather satisfied.  
— We'll talk tomorrow then, Lorelai said with a smile.  
— Yeah sure, when you come.

Lorelai nodded, and Luke left by the door of the kitchen. She headed to the living room where she had left her purse, Max on her heels.

— Can you… tell me again how long have you known him?  
— Who? Luke? Lorelai asked turning to face Max. Around 6 years now, why?  
— Just a reminder…  
He paused a little while and then go back asking questions.  
— And you go to his diner every day?  
— Yeah, I already told you that… Lorelai smiled. Rory and I go there to eat or to have breakfast. Sometimes both, it depends.  
— And how come you know him so well?  
— I don't know, with the years going by we've been talking about things that happened to each other and… She paused. Max, you know Luke and I are just friends, Lorelai cut herself.  
— Yeah but I didn't know he could come to your place.  
— He wanted to talk about something, that's what he asked me this morning. Stop being like that, Lorelai said putting on her heart-warming.  
— Like what? Max asked a bit offended.  
— I don't know, worrying or upsetting over this. There's nothing between us and you know that.  
— Are you sure of that? I sensed a vibe here.  
— There is no _vibe_ here, Lorelai said a bit exasperated.  
— You can tell me if you dated him before.  
Max insisting turned her exasperation into irritation.  
— I did not date him before. We were always friends, that's all. What's with all the questions? Lorelai said in a higher voice, going away from him.  
— I was surprised to see him here without you telling me he would come by, Max answered, this time upset.  
— Well I'm sorry I didn't know I had to tell you this kind of things, Lorelai replied, astounded by what he was saying. In fact, she hoped for another answer.  
— I would prefer to know.  
— Max this is insane. If I tell you every time someone come by my house…  
— I know! And maybe it's because the time for things to change has come, Max cut her.  
— What do you mean?  
— I mean that we should get married so that this will not be your house anymore but _our_ house.

Shock painted Lorelai's face. Was he proposing because he didn't want to know her near another man or because he wanted really to marry her with all the things marriage involved?

— I can't say if you're kidding or not.  
— I'm not kidding! Max exclaimed, half chuckling with nervousness. Since we got back together, everything seems to be fine and I think we're both happy.  
— And I agree but this doesn't mean we should get married because… Luke is in my kitchen.  
— No. That is not the reason I proposed to you. I proposed to you because I love you and I want to be with you.  
— And I love you, Lorelai said coming over him, putting her hands on his chest. But there's no need to rush. It's only been a few weeks and…  
— I'm sorry. I didn't want to push you through something you're not ready for. But… I would like you to think about it because I would like to be near you, all the time.

Lorelai kissed him softly and he deepened the kiss, hugging her softly.

— I will, Lorelai whispered. But by now, what I would like to think of is what I'm going to order…  
— Of course, chuckled Max. We should get going.  
— Exactly what I was thinking, Lorelai smiled.

* * *

I just wanted to say for this chapter, I know the recipe Sookie adds to the menu can seem weird (maybe) when you never ate it but it's kind of delicious if you like sweet meals. Like I know it, you eat this with French fries and it's called "carbonade". The "unknown syrup" is one made of pears or apples and its color look like the one of the Marple syrup. And for the pears with cranberries, that's what my mother does every Christmas. Hope I didn't disgust you all and if the answer's yes, I'm sorry :')

I hope you still like the story and again, I apologize if there's too many faults, even with the tenses :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Lorelai woke up the next morning, she thought again of what happened yesterday. She was a bit annoyed that Luke didn't had the chance to tell her everything he wanted. His face was still clear in her head: a mixture of determination and self-confidence painted his eyes. During their conversation, he appeared to be elsewhere, lost in his thoughts. She guessed that what he was about to tell her might have been there since he got in the kitchen. This thought made her get out of bed to get ready. It was still early, Rory wasn't gone for school yet. To hide her eagerness to go to Luke's and being alone with him, Lorelai decided to make it appear like she wanted to surprise Rory with a breakfast at home. After all, this was her last day at school and the fact that she succeeded her first Chilton's year – giving how hard it was in the beginning – Lorelai could easily make it appear as a "celebrating breakfast". It will benefit both of her and this wasn't so… Well she didn't push her daughter aside without reason.

After having showered Lorelai dressed in one of her blouse with flowers and dark classic pants, put on her heels and went down discreetly. As it was only 7am and that Rory got the chance to get up later than usual, she didn't want to bring down her own plan. She left the house, and, on her way, she thought again of what happened. The tension between Max and Luke… The fact that Max told her there was a vibe between them… This wasn't the first time she had to tell someone that Luke and she were just friends. Everybody seems to be knowing better than them what they were feeling for each other. This was like a man and woman couldn't be close to one another without something else going on. But what if reasoning like that was just… an excuse? But an excuse for what exactly? She was with Max and until recently, Luke was with Rachel. Even when they were both single, nothing ever happened. _Ever? There have been moments…_ Moments that made her uncomfortable, not because she saw Luke in a bad way but because he was the man she saw every day, the man with who she shared many things that were going on in her life. She knew she could count on him, no matter what, but as a friend. That was the reason why she kept saying that.

 _But if he was just your friend why would Max feel insecure?_ He made her feel like that with his proposal and his reactions. Luke being in her kitchen made him asking questions and questions. Maybe with reasons? She noticed more than once the sparkling in Luke's eyes when he looked at her. When she was joking, when she was wearing certain outfits, when they were getting closer physically… It was possible she didn't want to see it, that she had unconsciously chosen to ignore it. _It was possible she was fearing it_. What if they started something and that it didn't work? She will lose one of the most important people in her life. And she couldn't bear it. _You can't think of things like that while you are in a relationship with a man who loves you and asks you to think about marriage…_

She parked near the diner and decided to behave as usual. Luke may be the one who will continue the conversation they hadn't the chance to finish. One thing she couldn't ignore is that she hoped for it. She pushed the door and the familiar bell rang. The diner was pretty empty, except for Kirk and some other clients. Luke wasn't in the area, so she went to the counter and wait for him to show up. When he came back from the storeroom, his eyebrows rose in surprise. She never came this early.

— Hi, Luke greeted her. You're early this morning, is everything all right?  
— Sure. I'm here for a take home breakfast for Rory.  
— Is she alright? Luke worried.  
— Beyond alright I guess, today's her last day at school, Lorelai said. You thought otherwise?  
— Well you know, the last time you two got here early was because… Dean ended things with her so… Luke winced.  
— No everything's fine since she got home from the Gilmore's haunted mansion.

The fact that Luke will probably never forgive Dean to have broken Rory's heart made her smile.

— Glad to know that, Luke smiled back. So, what can I get you?  
— Blueberry muffins, chocolate donuts and two giant cups of coffee.

She watched him silently while he was putting the pastries in a bag. He came back to her to pour the coffee in the paper cups.

— So… how was your night? Luke asked doing his best to have a detached tone.  
— Fine, Lorelai said without adding details.

His question was a sufficient hint for her to know that he cared. All the thoughts she had since she woke up rushed back in her head. _There is something going on_.

— Where did you go? If I can ask.  
— A restaurant he knows in Hartford. The food was good, Lorelai answered.  
— French food?  
— Hum no, Italian food in fact. Max loves it.  
— What about you?  
— Works with me.

She could sense the tension rising slowly. She also had noticed the prejudice in Luke's voice when he said, "French food". Like it was something disgusting. Luke put her order in front of her without saying anything and she took her purse to pay.

— No, leave it that way. After all this will be a way to celebrate Rory's success in this… insane school.  
— Thanks, Lorelai smiled.

She took her breakfast bag and stood up, ready to go. She had a look at Luke and sighed. She couldn't leave without trying to know what was bothering him. She sat back under his surprised look, once again.

—We didn't have a chance to finish our conversation yesterday. You said you wanted to tell me something else and then Max arrived earlier than I thought. But it doesn't mean I don't want to listen or to know what you wanted to add.

Her words made Luke's heart beating fiercely. More because what he was about to say to her yesterday came back in his head than because she wanted to know. _Ok, giving it a harder thought, maybe both…_ Because when he left her house, he was disappointed in himself he hadn't the courage to tell her right away. He would have had time. If only he was able to put aside all the barriers he was putting up himself… _That's it. You can't continue like this, for_ _real_ _this time. She is the one you want, man in suits or not_. He decided to take a step from which he could not go back.

—And I still want to tell you what is on my mind. But I can't do it here and now because… it's kind of important and I want to share it with you the right way. Is there a moment we could have without being interrupted?

Lorelai's eyes widened of curiosity. What was so important he couldn't tell her in his own diner?

— I have Friday night diner at my parent's tonight, but I can come and meet you after that, Lorelai said.  
— Fine by me, Luke said having an idea of how he was going to tell her so that he'll be trapped and will not go back. _This_ _is time will be the one, period, whether she's still with him or not_.

* * *

This was the first Friday night diner Lorelai and Rory had since everything happened. The phone conversation Lorelai had with her mother made her dread a little on how the evening was going to unfold. She didn't want to argue with her mother about Max. Emily trying to control her life because she thought she knew what was best for Rory and for her was the reason of all their battles. Lorelai kept asking herself if one day she will understand it and stop.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the handmaid as usual. Emily didn't adopt her ice-cold behavior, the one she took when Lorelai and she got into a fight. She was kind of gleeful actually, but they didn't know the reason yet. She kept calling Richard to announce them the news that was making her happy. As she couldn't wait anymore, she spilled out (without waiting for him) that Rory finished the year in the first of her class – information that Lorelai and Rory already knew by Max. It didn't take long to Emily to understand that he was the one who had already given them the news. Her joy faded away, but she kept her thoughts to herself. Maybe she didn't want to ruin the evening over this. She had made Rory's favorite meal to celebrate. As they were heading to the dining room, Lorelai's phone rang.

—I'm sorry, this will not be long, Lorelai said, reading MAX on the screen.  
—It better be, warned Emily, leaving her alone in the living room. Lorelai winced at what her mother said.  
—Hello stranger.  
—Hi, Max answered. I was thinking that I could make it up to you tonight for what happened between us yesterday. And that we could also talk about it. I know you're at your parents by now, but could you come by my place after that? _Talk about it… We seem to be talking much about things lately…_

—I.., Lorelai paused and thought fast. I would have loved that, but I don't know how long the diner's going to last tonight. My mother knows that Rory's a genius and she decided to celebrate it. _You are lying to him…_  
—Oh sure, I should have thought about it. Your mother has many contacts in Chilton.  
—Yeah, one of them told her and now they're completely proud of her and…  
—It's ok. But I would like to see you tomorrow instead if you don't have too much work to do.  
—Sure, we can postpone this until tomorrow evening.  
—Good. I let you go back then. I miss you.  
—And I miss you, Lorelai said back before hanging up.

She stayed a little longer in the living room, lost in her thoughts. She was barely listening to the conversation Rory was having with her grandparents. It sounded like an echo, coming from far away. _I got there, once again. I have to be honest with myself_. She headed to the dining room and sat down.

—Everything ok mom? Rory asked.  
—Sure kid, Lorelai smiled.

If the evening reached its end rather quickly for Rory, Lorelai on the other hand thought she saw the seconds scrolled one after the other. When they finally got out and made their way back to Stars Hollow, they went directly to Luke's. As often when the dessert of the Friday dish wasn't satisfying enough, they took a second dessert with a cup of coffee. When time to come home came, Lorelai gave the key of the car to Rory.

—I will stay a little longer hon'. Luke still need some support with everything that happened with Rachel and he asked me if we could talk about it.  
— Didn't you do that yesterday? Rory asked frowning.  
— Yes but Max arrived earlier, and we didn't have the chance to finish, Lorelai explained as Rory nodded.  
—See you tomorrow then, I'm going to drag myself to bed directly.

Rory exited the diner, leaving Lorelai almost alone in it. There only were two clients left. She joined Luke at the counter, bringing back their cups and plates from their table.

—So… Lorelai said while Luke looked up at her. Can I at least know what the subject is?  
—You'll know it fast enough now, Luke answered, feeling his heart beating hard again. But we are not going to stay here, he added as Lorelai was frowning. If you allow it, I'm going to take you somewhere else.  
—Of course, Lorelai said with an interrogative look.  
—You'll see.

* * *

Hope you still like it and that you will keep reading. Reviews are welcome, even if you post it because you want the story to take another direction or because you would like to see some scenes appear. I'm open to your suggestions. The "beat about the bush" thing is going to stop with the next chapter by the way. I just felt it like that when I was writing :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hey guys :) Sorry, it's been a long time since the last update but I prefer to be honest and tell you that I didn't find the time to go on with the story since my return from holiday because of work and everything. I'll try to write at least a chapter per week, I'll do my best. I hope you will like this one. And it's not that I don't care or anything, just that sometimes it's difficult to combine everything :/

* * *

—Where are you taking me? Lorelai asked, stepping out of his green truck.

Luke parked near the trees that were surrounding the lake of the town. Instead of walking towards the wooden decking – where they could have sat and talked, away from the indiscreet eyes and ears of the town, as Lorelai thought the would –, he went beyond it and edged the trees from the other side. That was their only company: the trees, the lake and the cloudless black sky enlightened by the stars. They could clearly see them.

—Why don't you just follow me?  
—That's what I've been doing until now Mr. Mystery, Lorelai replied, sticking by him.  
—Keep going then.  
—Ok but I would like to know now if you're going to kill me and throw my body into the lake because then Stars Hollow will have an unexpected psychopath and Taylor will say that he always knew you were strange, living your life alone and that he always suspected your flannel shirts and your basketball hat to be a sign of…

Luke smiled during all of her speech but his smile widened when he heard Lorelai cutting herself because of what was in front of her.

— No way. _That's_ what you wanted to share with me?  
—Not exactly… That's the way I chose to share what I want to share with you.

Lorelai frowned and approached the little wooden boat that Luke had inherited from his father. She remembered that he spent a lot of time fixing it and there it was, excepting them to jump in. He didn't mention to her that he had finished the job.

—So… you want us to, Lorelai said not finishing her sentence but eyeing the boat.  
—To go and see if we can be two in it without sinking.  
—And if it sinks, you will have a good excuse to make my body disappear in the water… Lorelai smiled.

Luke noticed she was hesitating on what to do. Maybe she already understood what he was doing. He was clumsy but he tried to make all of this a bit romantic. Maybe that going on a boat on the Stars Hollow's lake wasn't the more romantic thing… But that was the only idea he had to make this work… And more importantly being completely alone.

—Ok, we'll try it, Lorelai said.

Her answer made his heart jump with happiness and stress and he helped her to get in. He sat too and began to paddle slowly.

—Do I need to help you with this? Lorelai asked, pointing the paddles that were on her side.  
—Not necessary.

They stayed silent a moment and Luke decided to say something because he didn't want them to feel uncomfortable because of the situation.

—I love this kind of things you know. Being a bit cut from the town, reconnect with nature… It gives fresh air.  
—I know you like fishing so… it makes sense. But it's true that it's a nice thing to do. I've never been in a boat like this before.  
—I'm glad you like it.

Lorelai smiled at him and he smiled back. She broke their eye contact and looked around her. They were not so far from the land, she could still see Luke's truck but it was quiet. _Intimate_. So, she decided to break the ice, she didn't want to turn around what was going on anymore.

—Luke, tell me why we're here.

He looked up at her and stopped paddling. _The_ momen _t_ had come. She was there, sitting in front of him, waiting for him to be honest even if she didn't know what he was going to say. But she was here with _him_ , not with Max. What was he afraid of? Maybe it'll be his own body that was going to be thrown in the lake… He took a deep breath and his courage.

—When I was younger, there was this girl that I thought was _the_ girl. The one with whom I was going to make my life because I felt good, whenever she was there, with me. It felt right because we shared everything. We were there for each other, no matter the situation, good or wrong. We told each other everything, we supported each other in the people we were. So, the day she told me she needed more than… a simple life, the one I was planning to do, the one I thought will be our life, I let her go. I didn't want her to be with me, wondering how things could have been for her if she had followed her ambitions, what she really wanted to do. I took the decision for both of us. I told her she wasn't the one I wanted to be with because we were too different, we wanted a too different lifestyle. And she left, living her dreams and I stayed, making my simple life. That was my way of supporting the person she was. It felt right to free her, even if it was painful. Then, time went on, I made what I had to do to live. And one day, she returned. She hadn't changed, she was still this fidget girl because now we were adults. And living her dreams allowed her to embrace her true personality. And even if I knew this wasn't going to work because I'm the opposite of her, I decided to give it a try, just to see if this was possible to have a different ending. I know she was sincere when she told me she wanted to stay, she wanted to make it work. The problem wasn't her… This time, the problem was me. So, she made the same decision I made years ago. She supported the person I am by freeing me. Because some love stories must come to an end.

—You don't have feelings for her anymore… Lorelai whispered. That's why she left.

Luke nodded and pushed himself to continue what he had to say. He only gave her the explanation of how things ended with Rachel, not why it ended.

—That's why she left… Luke repeated. But that's not what I want to share with you. It's a part of it but… I want to tell you how she freed me.

Lorelai stayed silent, surprised by what he said. He noticed it and felt relieved that this time, nothing could stop him.

—She reminded me an important thing: when you love someone, what makes you fear to tell this person is that… you ask them to love you back, even if it is not something clearly said. And that's why it is so difficult. You choose to be vulnerable because you give yourself to someone without knowing what they are going to do. And… that's what she did with me. She gave herself to me but I couldn't give myself back. I tried and I failed because unconsciously I had already given myself to someone else.

Lorelai inhaled deeply because she already knew what he was going to say. She felt a big wave of nervousness running through her veins and warming her body.

—It's been 5 years now that _you_ are the one with who things feel right. That's why I had always been there for you, no matter what was the situation. It felt… natural, logical. And I can't hide it anymore Lorelai. Not when you're about to marry someone else. Maybe it's selfish, maybe what I'm saying is destroying what we have but… it's going to be destroyed anyway if you choose to marry him because I will not be able to handle it. So, I want you to know what I feel for you and regardless of what your decision will be, I'll respect it.

—I… Lorelai started while Luke's heart stopped beating.

Lorelai didn't know how to put her feelings in words and took a moment to think. Her gaze plunged so deeply into his eyes that he wondered if this was the end. That was it, she was going to ask him to go back to the land, she was going to tell him that he should have stayed quiet about how he felt.

—What you said before… I experienced it too, with Christopher. Thinking that he will be the one. Then I got pregnant and everything changed, even when he came back a couple months ago because life changes things. What you think but more importantly what you thought, what you were always sure of. And I'm not going to ask you how you knew for Max because I bet Babette have something to do with it but… here we are again, Lorelai sighed. Life, changing things. With Max… it's a passionate relationship. But what doesn't feel right is that it's a passionate relationship for him only.

Luke plunged his eyes into hers and she saw once again the familiar sparkling he had when he looked at her. Suddenly the little space that was separating the two seats of the boat seemed enormous.

—During the past five years, I felt it too… this _thing_ between us but I was never sure of what…

The boat swayed a little and before she could realize his impulse, she felt his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him and then his lips, crushing over hers in a passionate but measured kiss. They broke it and stayed apart from each other. Luke expected her reaction, not knowing what to think. He was just so happy that he didn't remove his hands from her waist. He wanted to keep a physical contact, feel her. But the only thing he was feeling was her accelerated breath. As he was getting ready to ask her what she was thinking, she kissed him back, gently putting his hand over his cheek. It was like felting an electrical shock and he pulled her even closer, his fingers sliding in her curls.

—That is not right, Lorelai said breaking the kiss while Luke's face close of misunderstanding. I can't do this to Max. I need to come clear before…  
—Before we start to be together, Luke finished but his sentence was half a question.

Lorelai nodded, letting her hand drop on his chest.

—But I want you to know that I don't regret it. It's just that…  
—Take your time, Luke cut her. I know. And I just want _you_ to know that this, you and me, I'm all in.


End file.
